impulsos
by princcess hugethe
Summary: por que a veces dejarse llevar por tus impulsos no es tan malo...


Impulso

-Mako…

Era como la segunda vez que Korra decía así mi nombre, cuando lo hacia era como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo. Quite la boca de su cuello yéndome directo a sus labios.

Nunca supe cuando fue que la despeine, ni mucho menos cuando me quite la camisa y la de ella, de lo único que estaba seguro era que los dos estábamos en ese cuarto devorándonos a besos sin el mas mínimo tacto , peleando por ver quién tenía el control de la situación.

-umm- gimió korra contra mis labios , tratando de quitarme de sus labios, pero yo solo puse mas fuerza pegándola mas contra mi cuerpo y la pared, aproveche para volver a su cuello , estaba tan concentrado en el sabor de su piel que ella aprovecho para separarme de ella, la mire confundido, pero no me importo mucho ya que me volví a abalanzar contra ella, devorando sus labios de nuevo reconociendo lo que era mío, el beso era demasiado pasional, nuestras lenguas estaba entablando una especie de danza que estaba disfrutando demasiado, mordí su labio inferior con mas fuerza de la necesaria, me empujo , tenia el ceño fruncido

-podrías tener un poco mas de cuidado ve como me dejaste el labio –me acerque más a ella, mirando su labio no me sorprendería que sangrara de un momento a otro, también mi mirada recorrió su cuello que tenia una enorme marca rojiza, sonreí arrogante y ella me miro confundida ,la agarre de la cintura atrayéndola mas a mi ,acaricie con cuidado su mejilla hasta llegar a su labio herido, ella se sonrojo mi sonrisa se amplio mas al darme cuenta de una cosa

-sabias que eres adorable?-me miro confundida-cuando te beso de esa manera tan agresiva no parece que te sonrojes es mas hasta creo que es como si quisieras competir con migo pero…cuando te toco con cuidado o tiernamente-le acaricie su labio herido con mucho cuidado y obtuve de nuevo otro sonrojo-ve como te pones-le di un tierno beso en los labios compensándola por todos los anteriores abrazándola a mi ,sentía como sus manos recorrían mi espalda, pegue mi boca a su oído-solo quiero que seas mía –tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con desesperación como si su vida dependiera de ello y de nuevo esa sensación que tenia cuando estaba así con ella me volvió a embargar ,la aferre mas de la cintura , ella separo sus labios de los mios, iba a protestar pero no lo hice al momento que sentí sus labios en mi cuello, dejando salir un gemido casi animal, y esa sensación que tenia solo se hacia mas fuerte perdiéndome totalmente es esta sensación tan extrañamente cálida, Korra sabia como sacarme de quicio cuando se lo proponía, y esta era una de esas veces me estaba torturando , mordía, besaba incluso chupaba mi cuello de una manera endemoniadamente lento , pero no parecía demasiado conforme si no que acaricio mi pecho recorriéndolo lentamente , se toma su tiempo para hacerlo , era como si quisiera memorizar cada pliegue de el ,no aguante mas y la tome del rostro demandando por sus labios , queria volver a ser yo el que tuviera el control , tome una pierna de ella alzándola hasta mi cintura y la otra la tome cuando subió la otra, la pegue contra la pared de un golpe brusco, sabia que la estaba lastimando , que estaba siendo demasiado brusco con ella , pero sinceramente no podía evitarlo era como si hubiera empezado un incendio por un bosque se propagaba mas y mas rápido, mis impulsos me estaban dominando, el fuego era el que me controlaba ni siquiera esta consciente de que como fue que llegamos a esto, pero en cierta forma lo estaba disfrutando y esa sensación de placer aumentaba cuando Korra dejaba salir esos gemidos que me volvían loco , deje su cuello por la paz y me fui hasta su clavícula , mientras mis manos viajaban por sus piernas y ella jugaba con mi pelo, solte sus piernas y aferre sus cintura en mis brazos , mis manos empezaron a viajar atreves de ella, recorriendo ese perfecto cuerpo , en un momento de adrenalina le quite el pantalón dejándola solo en ropa interior y a decir verdad con la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la hacia ver realmente hermosa , me abalance de nuevo contra ella para seguir besándola mientras mis manos recorrían su suave piel desde los hombros hasta sus muslo.

-no … es justo.. tu aun sigues con el pantalón-me digo juguetonamente

-no veo que hagas nada para cambiarlo-sonreí arrogante sabia que esa sonrisa la volvía loca , tomo el borde de mi pantalón para quitármelo , amplié mas mi sonrisa cuando la vi sonrojarse mientras me quitaba el pantalón dejándolo caer en el piso, su sonrojo creció aun mas cuando la note viendo cierta parte de mi cuerpo, con sus manos volvió a recorrer desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho , llagando al cuello y de ahí ala nuca , jalándome para que la volviera a besar, de nuevo la cargue entre mis brazos , me la lleve a la cama , donde la recosté con cuidado quedando yo encima de ella, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Besando donde podía, su cuello, clavícula, abdomen y vientre y con cada parte donde le daba el beso recibía un pequeño gemido de su parte, me senté en la cama jalándola conmigo para que quedara sentada encima de mi , besándola lo mas agresivo que se podía, tenerla así solo incrementaba este maldito calor que se hacia mas fuerte con cada beso , con cada caricia. Mis manos estaban en su cintura y fueron subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al nudo de su vendajes , me quede ahí un rato decidiéndome si hacerlo o no, hasta que me arme de valor y se los quite lentamente , deje de besarla para concentrarme en su pecho y juro que era lo mejor que haya visto , sentí como me sonrojaba , mire a korra y ella tenia la mirada en otro lado , tenia un encantador sonrojo y con una cara de vergüenza , apretaba mas mis hombros , sonreí de lado , tome su mejilla para que me viera a los ojos

-no pongas esa cara Korra tu eres perfecta-la jale tiernamente para darle un beso suave que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas agresivo y de nuevo perdí el control y mis manos se movían por si solas llegando al pecho de ella tomándolo con cuidado, ella se aferro mas a mi poniendo mas fuerza en el beso, simplemente eran perfectos, cabían perfectamente en mis manos y sin mencionar lo suaves que eran.

La tumbe en la cama quedando de nuevo en encima de ella volviendo a tocar sus pechos complacido de escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de mi Korra, le quite la ropa interior con cuidado dejándola totalmente desnuda, era como tener a una diosa, a una perfecta y hermosa diosa debajo de mi y solo para mi, por fin seria mía solamente mía, los dos nos perteneceríamos en cuerpo y alma, tendría mi marca así como yo la de ella.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el elástico de mi bóxer y me lo fue quitando lentamente, suspire de frustración ¿Por qué carajos tenia que hacer todo tan condenadamente lento? Hasta que por fin me los quito completamente y esa cara de vergüenza, esa bendita cara de vergüenza regreso haciéndome sonreír , la abrí las piernas con cuidado viéndola en todo momento a los ojos , me acomode lo mejor que pude en medio de ella, puso su mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi nuca , empecé a entrar lentamente en ella , empecé a preocuparme cuando sentía algo que me impedía entrar , la mire asustado, esa noche ya la había lastimado demasiado, mi cordura me decía que me detuviera que la iba a lastimar pero mis impulsos me decían que tenía que hacerla mía en ese momento , entre solo un poco mas y ella puso cara de dolor y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

-tranquilo… estoy…..estoy bien

-no, no estas bien korra, te lastime…-trate de salir de ella , pero me detuvo

-Mako estoy bien….no…me arruines esto…quiero que estés dentro de mi…-me sonó como suplica y orden a la vez , de nuevo esa adrenalina combinada con el calor y la descarga de electricidad volvieron a invadir cada rincón de mi cuerpo , le acaricie la mejilla y entre un poco mas en ella , al final no pude mas y entre de golpe, sus uñas se me clavaron en la espalda , la mire a la cara y sus lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, yo se las limpie con pequeños besos

-tranquila… todo estará bien-le di un suave beso en los labios , abrazándola para que se tranquilizara ,le acariciaba su pelo tiernamente para que el dolor pudiera irse mas rápido.

Sentía como sus manos se iban relajando al igual que yo , no podía evitar el sentirme nervioso, no pensé que llegaríamos a tanto hoy, nunca habíamos pasado de las caricias y de los besos desenfrenados, siempre había algo que no lo impedía, pero ahora todo era distinto , hoy nos estábamos entregando totalmente el uno al otro.

Al parecer el dolor ya se le había pasado , deje de sentir sus uñas , dando en su lugar caricias tiernas, sentía todo , su hermoso cuerpo pegado al mío , su respiración en mi oído .

Era demasiado perfecto nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente al del otro era como si estuvieran diseñados para estar juntos , me levante un poco para poder contemplarla se veía mucho mejor , empecé a moverme lento obteniendo varios gemidos de ella , sonreí un poco y aumente un poco la velocidad , oyendo mas gemidos por parte de mi korra , tenia que reconocerlo era algo halagador , mi velocidad aumento un poco y junto con ella los gemidos también se hicieron mas fuertes, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello , mientras seguía con la velocidad constante no quería que se acabara rápido.

Me perdí por completo en su aroma, en como su cuerpo se contraía con cada embestida que le daba, de cómo me seguía el ritmo , de esos gemidos que me dedicaba solo a mi.

De repente deje de escuchar sus gemidos , me despegue de su cuello y la mire tenia los ojos cerrados y con su mano tapándose la boca , tratando de reprimir esos gemidos que me volvían loco , sonreí tiernamente ,esta noche korra no era mas que alguien frágil en lugar de ser el poderoso avatar, le quite con cuidado la mano de su boca y ella abrió los ojos junte mi frente con la de ella y le susurre.

-no hagas eso…es que me…. Gusta escuchar tus dulces gemidos-le sonreí aun mas y le di un beso en la frente entrelazando una mano con la de ella, empezando a moverme mas rápido un poco mas rápido en ella, puso mas fuerza en nuestras manos y con la otra me tomo de la nuca, acariciando mi pelo.

Mis movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos pronto perdería el poco control que me quedaba sobre mi mismo. Sabia que la podía lastimar y era lo que menos quería …

-Ma…ko-volver a oir mi nombre de esa manera y solamente para mi era algo que no se podía comparar con nada , la mire a los ojos dándome una sonrisa, me tomo de la mejilla y me beso con esa tierna pasión y en ese instante la poca cordura que me quedaba se fue al carajo .

Me deje llevar por la sensación extraña que tenia ,sentía el fuego al rojo vivo correr por mis venas ya no quería pensar solo quería disfrutarla a ella totalmente ,sentir cada parte de su cuerpo temblar para mi ,aumente mas mi velocidad, levantándome un poco para ver esos hermosos ojos azules , no se en que momento solté su mano , las sentía recorrer mi espalda aferrándose y sus piernas se enrollaban en mi cintura.

Una especie de frenesí nos ocurrió, ya no podíamos parar, korra se movía a la par de mis embestidas, los gemidos y suspiros se hicieron a un mas fuertes .

-ko…rraa..-sentía que ya no podía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar dentro de ella , mis puños agarraron las sabanas estrujándolas , dejando escapar un gemido casi animal de mi parte

-Ma…Ma…ko-aumenta mas la velocidad si era que se podía , korra sabia como torturarme , el simple hecho de que gimiera y digiera así mi nombre bastaba para volverme loco.

-te… amo…ko..rraa- escondí la cabeza en su cuello de nuevo, sus brazos los paso por mi cuello aferrándose a el , esto iba a terminar pronto ya no podía mas, korra estaba igual que yo , ella se contraía debajo de mi

Los dos aguantamos hasta llegar al orgasmo, yo termine por derrumbarme , mi corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte incluso podía sentir el de korra, estábamos tan juntos que no era difícil de sentirlo, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, tratando de volverlas a normalizar , me levante apoyándome en mis codos , me le quede viendo como un idiota se veía hermosa a pesar de estar sudada, sonrojada y con el pelo totalmente despeinado, le quite los dos mechones de la cara haciéndola sonreír

-te amo-le dije dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-yo también te amo… Mako-amplio su sonrisa , me gire con cuidado para acomodarla mejor en mi pecho , tapándonos con las sabanas , ella empezó a jugar con su dedo sobre mi pecho-¿sabes que eres un impulsivo?

-hm hace rato no pensabas lo mismo….es mas creo que lo estabas disfrutando, tus gemidos lo decían todo.

-cállate Mako

-sabes que te amo?-le dije al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda

-si lo se me lo acabas de demostrar

-se que piensas que soy un impulsivo, pero te amo, y lo que acaba de pasar fue algo inesperado, pero es una de las tantas formas que encontré para decirte que te amo, se que te hubiera gustado, no lo se, tal vez en algún lugar especial para los dos, con un motivo especial y no en tu cuarto y solo por que se nos dio la gana, pero-suspire-hice todo lo posible para que lo disfrutaras-me dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias Mako fue lo mejor que hayas podido hacer por mi y créeme que esto fue mas que perfecto- se sonrojo y la abrace mas fuerte

-te amo Korra eres la mujer de mi vida

-yo también te amo Mako- la mire y se veía lago cansada, sonreí de forma torcida

-sabes deberías de dormir te vez realmente cansada-me golpeo el pecho juguetonamente

-cállate Mako tu no te vez precisamente perfecto-me reí un poquito mas fuerte y ella se acomodo en mi pecho aferrándose de mi cintura, yo también empezaba a sentirme cansado pero no quería dormir , la quería ver a ella dormir entre mis brazos .

A pesar de lo que hicimos por dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos , fue algo perfecto, sin duda podría volverme adicto a tenerla solo para mi todas las noches y sin duda alguna quería que se volviera a repetir tal vez con mayor intensidad y porque no con mas frecuencia, a veces dejarse llevar por tus impulsos no es tan malo….


End file.
